Love Will Overcome All
by Queen of darkness.xo
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have grown to be 18 and they've both become ANBU. They were assigned a mission that seemed like any other mission. They were completely wrong. Through the rough times Naruto and Sakura confess their love for each other. bad summary


**Author's notes : Well, this is my third story for Naruto. It is based on my now favourite couple, Naruto and Sakura. This my first fanfic for Naruto and Sakura. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope I get lots of reviews for it ! Now this story starts in the present of what happens and then explains how it got to there. Try not to get too confused ! **

**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning.**

**---------------------------------------**

The rain was falling mercilessly from the sky. The ground soaked and anyone who dared step out in this storm. In a small cabin hideen deep within the forest a candle light flickered inside a window. The sound of the rain hitting the rooftop like little soliders marching to war.

They watched this small cabin waiting for the precise moment to make their move. There was some static and a familar voice was heard over the comlink. " Hold your positions until we get a visual on the target. " The blonde raised his hand to his ear and answered. "Hai." he said watching the cabin anxiously. Once he was given the command he would make them pay. His hand was clutched into a fist while he held the branch with his other. He was growing extremely impatient. His eyes were glowing red and the marks on his face grew longer.

He heard another voice over the comlink. "Hold your positions. Do not move. " Naruto gritted his teeth, which were long fangs by now. "Naruto," he heard the voice. "Don't move." the very stern yet caring Kakashi said over the comlink. Naruto's facial expression grew angry as he watched the cabin. They had come all this way, they had finally found her and now they were supposed to sit and wiat. He couldn't handle this. That was when he heard it. He heard her scream. " I can't take it anymore!" he yelled into the comlink. "I'm going to get her!" he leapt from the tree branch. "NARUTO NOO!" Kakashi yelled from the other end.

Naruto leapt off the tree and ran towards the cabin when he felt something hit his chest and he fell backwards. He looked up and saw Sai staring down at him. "Sai what the-" Naruto stopped as there was an explosion. He lowered his head and Sai fell to the ground as debre flew over them. Naruto looked up and saw the burning mess in front of him. The cabin exploded and what was left was now on fire. There was another explosion shortly after the first one. "NOO !" Naruto yelled as he got up to run towards it but Sai outstretched his arm and stopped him. "Sai let go of me!" he screamed fighting him off. Sai continued holding him back.

Kakashi appeared beside Naruto and Sai and helped in holding Naruto back. Naruto continued fighting against it trying to break free. "Noo !" he yelled again. "SAKUURAAAA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs into the night's sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood looking in the mirror. She was brushing her hair. She stopped and put the brush down, she then grab her headband with the leaf insignia on it. She tied it on her head and fixed her hair. She then took off her towel and stood in the bra and panties. She grabbed her clothes and began putting them on. She was dressed in her usual ANBU uniform. She picked up her towel and threw it into the laundry. She then returned to her full length mirror and fixed her uniform. She headed to her dresser and spotted a picture. She picked it up and wiped off the dust. She looked at it. It was a picture of her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi when they were young. She sighed. _Has it really been six years. _She thought to herself putting the picture down. She grabbed her weapon pouch and her mask. She put her mask on and headed out of her house. She jumped dissapearing and headed towards the Hokage's office.

--

The usual hyper-active blonde sat atop a building looking over Konoha. He was dressed in his black and white ANBU uniform. His mask was off to the side of his head. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool summer breeze pass through his hair moving it about, also causing the ends of his headband to sway in the breeze and any loose piece of clothing. He opened his cerulean eyes and looked down at the town. People were moving about carrying on with their daily duties. He sighed adjusting his mask as he leapt from the top of the building and headed towards the Hokage's office.

--

She lifted the bottle and took another swig of sake. She wiped her mouth and waited impatiently. She sighed as she looked over to the window where she saw a familar pale shinobi sitting on the sil. She sighed taking another swig of sake. "Why are your teammates always late." she said as the pale shinobi simply shrugged.Two ninja's suddenly appeared in front of her as she looked up. "Well, it's about time." she said putting the bottle down. The two ninja were ANBU. They removed their masks and looked at Tsaunde. "Sakura, Naruto. " Tsunade started. "Any idea where your sensei is ?" she asked. Sakura and Naruto didn't answer at first. They knew where Kakashi was, but they decided not to say anything. "No." they answered simultaneously.

"Hm.." Tsunade said as she looked around the room and noticed that Yamato was there as well. There was a poof of smoke and a familar silver haired jounin appeared with a book open in his hand. "Yo." he said with a movement of his hand. Tsunade looked at him impatiently as he put away his book and all the shinobi in the room gathered in front of her. "I'm sending you five on an S-class ANBU mission. Now I know you're not technically and ANBU Kakashi, but I'm certain this won't be a problem for you. " Tsunade said as Kakashi hesitantly nodded. " In the village hidden deep within the mist. There is a sacred temple that once belonged to the fire country. It is said that there are scrolls there that rightfully belong to us and signify a neutral treaty between us and them. The leader of the local gang has stolen these scrolls therefore causing a disturbance between the two countries. I need you five to get back the scrolls and return them safetly to the temple. Now, this won't be an easy and is ranked and ANBU mission because the gang that you are dealing with call themselves The Black Dragons. They are extremely dangerous and you are to use extra caution when dealing with them. They fight dirty. Also keep in mind, now that the treaty is shaken, the people of the mist will not be likely to trust or aid you in any way. Don't be surprised if they attack you. Any questions?" Tsunade asked after explaining the mission details.

"Who is the leader of the gang?" Naruto asked. "His name is Ryu Oganashi. He is a very rich, very powerful, very dangerous man. The second part of your mission is to eliminate him so there is no threat to the scrolls again." Tsunade explained. "You leave in two hours. Get ready and get prepared then meet at the gates for your final briefing. Kakashi, naturally you are the team leader. Good luck. I want to see you all back here in one piece." Tsunade said as she picked up a pen and began to start on some paper work.

They all nodded and dissapeared. Sakura and Naruto appeared outside together on a rooftop. Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, how about we grab something to eat before we go?" he asked, Sakura looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Ramen ? " she asked. "Of course!" Naruto said enthusiastically. " We better go change before we go get something to eat." Sakura suggested as Naruto nodded. "Alright. I'll go home and change and then we'll meet for ramen at our usual spot." Sakura said before changing direction and dissapearing completely.

--

Half an hour later Sakura appeared at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Naruto was already there and had ordered a bowl for himself and Sakura. Sakura was dressed in her redtop, pink skirt, black shorts and black ninja boots. This was usually what she wore if she wasn't in her ANBU uniform which she was in most of everyday. She sat beside Naruto as Naruto looked up and greeted her with a grin and a mouthful of Ramen. He was dressed in his orange and black jumpsuit with his headband across his forehead. He cotninued eating his ramen as Sakura parted her chopsticks and began eating as well. After they were done they went for a walk through the town.

They were silent as they walked side by side passing the people in the street. They headed towards Sakura's house where Naruto kindly escorted her too just in case. Then again, if anyone came in contact with Sakura's mean fist, it would be her protecting Naruto. Still, it was the polite thing to do. Naruto glanced over to Sakura and Sakura looked at him. Naruto smiled nervously and looked away. Sakura looked away as well.

They approached Sakura's house and Naruto walked her to the door. She stopped and looked at him. "Well, thank you for walking me home." Sakura said with a smile. "Thank you for lunch.." Naruto said ebarassed rubbing the back of his head. "I'll pay you back, I swear!" he said quickly afterward. Sakura laughed. "Yeah right." she said turning to enter her house. "I'll see you soon Naruto, bye!" she said with a wave as she dissapeared behind the door. Naruto stood there and let out a big breath before turning and walking towards his own home where he would get ready for their mission.

--

Yamato and Sai stood at the gates of Konoha waiting for their other teammates. Sai was leaning up against the gate as he looked into the city. He saw Sakura appear on the ground in front of them. Her mask was off to the side. Naruto appeared shortly afterward and approached the group. Yamato acknowledged their presence and sighed. They were waiting on one more person. They all turned their head when they heard a subtle "Yo." coming from above them. They looked up and Kakashi was perched ontop the gates. He leapt off and landed in front of them. He was wearing an ANBU uniform. Something he hadn't worn for a few years since he quit the ANBU. "Is everyone ready?" he asked as they all nodded. "Equipment checks." Kakashi said as he foiled through his pockets and pouches making sure he had everything ; as did everyone else.

When they were ready Kakashi turned to leave. "Masks on. Let's go." he said and then dissapeared into the tree's. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato all put their masks on and they too dissapeared into the tree's with Kakashi. They travelled through the tree's towards their destination. They weren't far off and soulw be nearing it very soon. They were about to embark on a mission that would change things.They were about to embark on a mission that would change their lives forever, and they had no idea.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes : Well there you go. The first chapter is completed. Please tell me what you thought and I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews ! **


End file.
